Stunned
by Fenris242
Summary: Based on the look between House and Cameron in ep. WhacAMole. House and Cameron begin a little game of seduction.
1. A Ride Home

**A/N: Please bear with me. I've a good idea of where this is going. But please R&R...**

**Fen**

* * *

He hoped that no one had noticed. He tried his best not to react to her actions, but could it be helped? He was getting better at concealing it. He couldn't afford to have anyone knowing. He needed them to stay with the misconception that he didn't care about anyone. Well, at least that the one person he did care about was gone from him life. In actuality, Stacy was the furthest thing from his mind. 

He no longer drank to forget about her. Now he drank to push the thoughts of someone else out of his mind. Nothing good could come from those thoughts. No one needed to know that they even existed.

While he sat there at his desk, his headphones in his ears and a glass of scotch sitting in front of him, his mind wondered back to earlier that week. Their patient still wasn't properly diagnosed, and he was struggling to get that damn sling over his shoulder. It was a hard thing to do with no help and no third hand. She had come over and assisted him. She was so close he was able to feel her breath on him.

He had paused for a moment to look at her. He tried to conceal his thoughts, but now wasn't sure if he had done it so well. He hoped it came off more as a look of surprise. Surprise that she was still willing to help him even though he treated her the way he did. He knew, though, if he treated her different, it would be a dead give away. So he stayed cold.

He continued to sit there, behind his desk. Listening to his iPod. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes. He stretched, putting his feet up on the desk. He could have dozed off and fallen asleep if he hadn't gotten a strange and familiar feeling. He pulled the headphones from his ears and turned off the iPod. He sat up and looked over into the conference room.

He was right. She had come back for some reason. He glanced at the clock. 12:30am.

He just sat there watching. He wondered if she knew he was there. Almost on queue, knowing what he was thinking, she turned and looked into his office. A smile came across her face.

She walked over to his office door, and peaked her head in. "What are you doing here so late?" She asked.

"Late? I decided to come in a little early today." He said. It was the only thing he could come up with. How stupid.

She rolled her eyes. "You should really get home and get some rest."

"I think I'm old enough to know when I need to rest." He replied. He didn't know why he was always coming off as angry. He didn't mean to, he just did.

She shot him a look, then bowed her head and retreated back into the conference room.

He stood up, grabbed his cane, and walked over to the door into the conference. He watched her for a moment, and then walked in. "What are you doing here so late?" He asked her.

"I forgot couple of things." She said, grabbing some of the folders that sat on the table.

"It's late. You should get home and get some rest." He said, echoing her own words. She looked up at him and smiled again. That smile. He loved it, but quickly covered up the happiness in his eyes. "Let me walk you out to your car." He said, walking over to her.

"I'm fine. Got what I needed." She said, holding up the folders.

"Still. Let me walk you out to your car." He said.

"Why?" She didn't know why he was being nice all of a sudden. "Must be lack of sleep." She thought to herself.

"I might feel bad if something happened to you, and I had to learn about it when I came in." He said, walking to the door into the hallway.

She conceded and followed him. He opened the door and exited, already walking down the hall to the elevators, before she even exited the room. He pushed the button for the elevator and turned to see where she was. She was walking towards him.

In silence the pair made their journey down to the parking garage. He noticed immediately that her car was parked right next to his bike. Had she done this on purpose? Probably not. It was close to the elevators.

He walked her over to her car, and grabbed his helmet from the seat of his bike. "See you in a couple hours." She said.

"Yeah." He said. She was putting the folders on the passenger seat of her car. The sight of her leaning through her vehicle, giving him a clear view of her rear. She turned to say something, but he wasn't paying any attention. There were too many ideas going through his head.

"House?" Nothing. "House?"

Finally he snapped out of it. "What?" He asked.

"You were in a daze. Are you okay to drive home? I could drive you home." She asked.

What should he say? Yes would mean he wouldn't see her until he showed up for work. No would mean he might not be able to control his actions. "Actually, I'll take you up on that offer."

"No smart remark. He must really not feel well." She thought to herself.

He walked around and opened the passenger door. She was already sitting in the driver seat and had moved the folders that were on the passenger seat.

The trip was made in silence except for the occasional mumble from House, giving her directions.

They had arrived at his apartment. He was about to get out. "See you soon." She said, putting the car in park.

He looked at her for a second, and then went to open the door. Quicker than he could even think about the consequences, he turned back and pulled her into a bruising yet gentle kiss.

Then he pulled away and got out of the car. Before he closed the door, he leaned down and looked in. A stunned look on her face. "Pick me up around eight, Dr. Cameron."

He closed the door, turned and disappeared into his apartment.


	2. Outlaw Blues

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful feedback so far. I hope everyone enjoys this part. Obviously I don't own House (cuz the show would be on way later and on a pay channel if there were the case), and the lyrics are from Pat Benatar's _Outlaw Blues._ I had odd musical influence (always listen to music when writing) on this one - Pat Benatar and Type O Negative (haha, that's actually my blood type). **

** Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review. I live for it.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Dumbfounded, she didn't know what to do. Should she get out of her car and chase after him? What would he say? Would he just laugh at her? Was he playing with her? Was there something behind him kissing her? In the end, she decided to go home. 

She arrived at her apartment before she even realized that she had left his. Had she run a stop sign? Stop light? Were there any cops following her? That was the last thing she would have needed right now. Especially with Tritter trying to get everything he could on any of them.

Silently, she made her way to her door, and pushed the key into the lock. She walked in, closed the door, and turned the locks. She dropped her keys on the table next to the door, and draped her coat over the back of the couch. After walking into the kitchen, she opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass. Opening the freezer, she dropped a couple ice cubes in, then filled the glass with water. She down the whole the glass then walked into the bathroom.

She stripped down, and turned on the water. After getting the water to a warm but not hot temperature, she said, "Maybe I should make this a little cooler."

She took a cool, not cold shower.

Walking into her bedroom, she tossed the towel into the hamper next to the closet, and grabbed a pair of panties and tank. She set the alarm and snuggled into bed. Ready for sleep, but not sure if she would ever be able to fall asleep.

_It was raining in heaven when you went down. Your momma cried, said she told you so._ She was singing along, not sure where the music was coming from. _But you touched the devil, and couldn't let go._ Finally, Cameron woke up and slapped the top of the alarm. How could it be morning already? It seemed like only a second ago she had laid down. Only a minute ago her mouth was pressed against his.

Cameron struggled to wake up fully. Once she did, she quickly got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast. Tossing on her coat and grabbing her keys, she walked out to her car, and proceeded to drive to work.

"Where the hell is she!?" He yelled. It was almost 9:30am. Not that he wanted to be early or even on time for work, but he had distinctly told her to pick him up at 8am. He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial. Then pressed 2 and then 1. "Your numerical page has been sent." The phone beeped back at him.

For once in his life, he was ready to go to work and be on time, and his ride never showed.

Her pager beeped and she turned away from the mail sitting on the desk before her. She recognized the number right away and remembered what she had forgotten to do. Did she really have to see him? She was hoping that he hadn't shown up yet for a reason.

She grabbed her keys and coat, "I'll be back." She said to Foreman as she left the conference room.

He heard a tap on his front door. Grabbing his cane, and stood from the couch, flicked the TV off, and made for the door. He opened it, knowing it would be her, and pushed out into the hallway. "Took you long enough." He said, walking out of the building and making his way to her car.

Stunned, she followed him. How could he be so rude? Had she dreamt the whole thing last night?

The car ride was almost made in silence. They were a couple blocks from the hospital when he asked, "Why'd you forget to pick me up this morning? It's not like I had my bike to get to work this morning?"

She just looked at him. How could he be so smug? "I just forgot. I guess my mind was preoccupied." She answered simply, returning her eyes to the road. She pulled into a parking spot at the hospital. Before the engine was even turned off, he was out of the car, and heading for the elevator.

He had pressed the button to hold the elevator, but when she never came, he poked his head out and looked around. Cameron was nowhere to be found. He shrugged and pushed the button for the elevator doors to close.

Cameron had opted to take the stairs in order to stay as far away from House as she could for right now.

House walked into his office to find his mail half gone through and spread out over his desk. He briefly wondered why it was there, but disregarded that thought as quickly as he was able to gather it all and drop it in the trashcan.

"Why?" He asked himself. "Why do you always have to be an ass?" He wanted to bang his head against the desk.

It was at that moment that Wilson walked in. He was the last person he wanted to see right now. Some how, Wilson always knew when House was thinking too hard about something.

"You finally decided to grace us with your presence." He said, walking in and sitting down in the chair across from House.

"Figured I might get more prison time added to my sentence if I didn't show up at all." House was dreaded the next four hours of clinic duty.

"Cuddy has been asking where you were this morning."

"Why? She still need a sperm donor?" House said.

Wilson just looked at him. Somewhat surprised.

With that, House stood, and made for the door. He had to get to the clinic before Cameron arrived.

"Hey, something wrong?" Wilson asked, following House to the elevator.

"Yeah, VCR died last night and didn't record _The L-Word_." He pushed the button with his cane.

Wilson chuckled and walked off to his office.

House's afternoon was filled with mother's diagnosing their children with horrible diseases they didn't have and about some guy complaining about his wife complaining about his snoring, which House had chalked up to sleep apnea and diagnosed a sleep test.

It was 11:30pm, and he found himself in his office with his headphones in his ears and his iPod blaring. Again, that familiar feeling came around. He looked into the conference room, and she was there again.

She looked up at him, and walked, like on a mission, into his office.

"Brace yourself, and stay in control." He told himself.

She walked into the conference room to see if House was in his office. She didn't want him thinking she was just checking on him. She walked in and could feel his eyes on her already. How did he always know when she was around? She turned and looked at him. She made her way toward his office, "If you can do it, so can I." She said to herself.

She walked right into his office, and over to his desk. She pushed the chair so that he was forced to face her. She leant down; putting her hands on the arms of his chair, and took his lips. She pushed so hard, that he was forced to open his mouth to deepen the kiss. She held him there for what seemed like an eternity, but she parted from him, it seemed like only a hundredth of a second. She looked him in the eyes and said, "See you tomorrow. Night." She turned and exited his office, heading for the elevator.

House just sat at his desk. Stunned. "She wasn't supposed to do that." The whisper escaped his lips. The headphones from his iPod dangling from the edge of his desk. Blaring the familiar song, _Hearts weren't made to be ruled, and rules weren't made to be broken. It's cold and lonely at the end of your night; and nobody sleeps 'til they turn out the lamps, for the Outlaw. Where you gonna go?_ "Where you gonna hide?" He whispered the next line of the song.


	3. A Note & A List

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the great feedback. I'm happy you're all enjoying the fic so far. I'll the fourth chapter out tonight yet. I'm just working on finishing it up. It was all going to be Chp 3, but it would have been way long for one chapter. Anyway, please R&R!**

**-Fen**

* * *

She had successfully made it out of the hospital and was at her car. She sat there, in the driver seat for a couple of minutes. "I can't believe I just did that." She thought to herself. "It was only fair." She reassured herself. If he could do it, then so could she. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. She pulled out of her parking spot, and exited the hospital parking garage.

House turned off his iPod, and straightened up his desk real quick. He had been planning on staying a little longer, but after Cameron's shenanigans, he decided that he needed a full nights rest. He had a lot of planning to do before coming to work tomorrow. Cuddy still hadn't given them a patient, so he knew he had all day to lay his scheme out.

The following day Cameron walked into the conference room at her usual time. She started the coffee, and picked up the mail. She made her way into House's office. "That's odd. His desk isn't a mess." She said aloud, stunned that he had actually clean it up a little.

A little later, Cameron saw Foreman enter the conference room. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at his desk. He was reading a magazine. Chase was the next one to arrive. He walked in and tripped over a leg of Foreman's chair. He glared when Foreman didn't even look in his direction. Cameron saw Foreman shake as Chase turned away; he was trying to conceal his laughter. Chase grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Foreman at the table. He picked up the newspaper and glanced at it for a second, then put it back down, and began to drum his fingers on the table.

Cameron returned to sorting the mail as Chase and Foreman started a conversation.

She was startled when someone tapped on the door to House's office. She looked up and Wilson was waving at her. She motioned for him to come in.

"I'm sorry." He said, rolling his eyes.

"For what?" Cameron asked, more than a little confused.

"This is for you." He held his hand out. There was a small envelope in it.

"I'm still not sure why you're sorry." Cameron asked, taking the envelope.

"Because I don't know what that envelope contains, and I was too blinded by... well, I don't know what the hell I was blinded by, to ask." He said.

"I'm still confused." Her brow was furrowed. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I was told to tell you...wait... he made me memorize the damn thing. Said I couldn't write it down for fear that it would 'fall into the wrong hands.'" Wilson stood there for a moment, and then continued. "Take the damn note." He said, pausing again. He was looking up at the ceiling, trying to remember the exact words. "Oh, I don't remember. I told him he should have let me write it down. It's from House. That should be more than enough explanation." He said. He turned and headed for the door.

Cameron opened the envelope and read the first note. "Please read this aloud." She read to herself. "Wilson." He turned to look at her; his hand was on the doorknob. "It really wasn't that hard. Only a couple of lines, and you couldn't even remember that." She read the note, and then chuckled a little at how he knew Wilson would forget to lines.

Wilson left the office shaking his head.

Cameron turned her attention to the second note in the envelope. It was folded up and on one side, in bright red marker, the words "Top Secret" were written in House's handwriting. She unfolded the paper just as the door to the office opened. Cameron didn't look up, just stared at the blank piece of paper.

"Anyone ever tell you it's impolite to look at love notes, when others don't have ones their own?" House said as Chase and Foreman entered his office from the conference room.

"Can't help it. There this guys who's totally in love with me, and just can't stay away." Cameron replied, shooting House a glare. She dropped the note in the trash, making sure that the "Top Secret" would be face up.

Chase glanced in the trash as he walked past the can. "He took the bait." Cameron said to herself. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist what was in or on the note. She also knew that Chase would be able to recognize House's handwriting.

Chase saw the writing, and immediately looked up at House. House was too busy messing up his desk to take notice to Chase. He slouched into his chair, plopped his feet on the desk, and pulled the GameBoy out of his pocket. "Still no case. Chase, you're on clinic today. Foreman, you're assistance has been requested by Dr… oh I don't remember. Head over to psych. Some there needs you." He said, ignoring Foreman's comment about only getting half the information.

Chase and Foreman left House's office, leaving only Cameron and House remaining. She glared at him. How dare he take her spot before she was done doing _his_ work? She walked over to his desk, and before he could react, she had shoved his feet off _his_ desk, and spun _his_ chair so that she could be in front of _his_ desk. She had pulled a different chair up and sat down.

"Cameron, please go outside the office."

"No." She replied, not sure what angle he was working.

"Just go." He said.

"No." She stood fast to her response.

"Now!" He said, sternly, but not quite yelling yet.

She quickly stood and walked outside the office. She stood there staring at him through the glass door. "Now what?" She asked.

"What name is there on the door?" He asked.

She looked at the door, not that she needed to; she knew what it said. "Dr. Gregory House. Department of Diagnostics." She said, walking into the office again.

"Exactly as I suspected. Which makes this desk…" He had paused for dramatics.

She took that as her queue, "_mine_, until I'm done with _your_ work." She said, reclaiming her spot at his desk, and continued to sort the mail.

House just stared at her. Turning back to his GameBoy, he thought, "Wow." Then said aloud, "Who replaced my Cameron with this evil imposter?"

She froze in her spot. He noticed, but couldn't understand why. She turned and looked at him. He was still positioned in his chair, with his eyes intent on the game before him. He could feel her eyes on him, yet he refused to look at her. What was her problem? What had he said that caused this reaction from her? He couldn't figure it out.

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, she turned back to her task of sorting mail.

It was later in the afternoon when House hunted down Wilson again. He had another task for the doctor.

"Psst, Wilson"

Wilson heard the noise come from behind a large plant, and knew it could only be one person. "You know, you really need to get a patient. Soon." He said, walking over and hiding behind the plant with House.

"Need you to do something else for me." House said, shifting his gaze up and down the hallway. "Take this." He handed Wilson a list of odd ball things.

"And I'm supposed to do what with it?" Wilson asked.

"I need everything that's on that list."

Wilson looked over the list. Stethoscope. Alcohol swabs. Waterproof tape. Gauze. Scalpel. Three empty pill bottles. Dum-dums – mystery flavored ones. A silk tie. "Handcuffs? Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." House replied, then limped off down the hall, leaving Wilson hiding behind the plant by himself.


	4. Mystery Flavored DumDum

**A/N: As promised, here's the fourth chapter. Again. I love reviews. I am willing to hold back further chapters in order to get what I want... I would never do that. I'm too much of a softie.**

**-Fen**

* * *

About an hour later, Wilson walked into House's office with a bag. "Here." He said, shoving it at House.

"You actually got everything on that list?"

"Everything." Wilson replied.

House hadn't actually expected Wilson to get or even find everything. Where had he come up with handcuffs? House wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer to that one. "One more thing then. I need you to give this to Foreman." He handed Wilson another envelope.

"What, no clever message that I'll inevitably forget with this one."

"Nope." He replied, focusing on his GameBoy again.

Wilson sighed, and left the room.

* * *

"Dr. Foreman?" Wilson called. 

"Yeah." Foreman said, turning to face Wilson.

"Here." Wilson handed him the envelope and left.

Foreman opened the envelope and found another envelope. The front of the smaller envelope had something printed on it. "Please deliver to Dr. Cameron." Foreman shoved the envelope in his pocket making a mental note to give it to Cameron next time he saw her.

* * *

"Did you give it to him?" House asked, as Wilson re-entered his office. 

"Yeah. Are you ever gonna fill me in on what's going on here? This morning I delivered a message to Cameron, got a bag of what can only be explained as 'goodies' for you and now I delivered a message to Foreman. What, is your team refusing to talk to you, and so you're passing notes through me?"

"It's a bit more complicated." House replied. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Wilson about the two kisses that she had shared with Dr. Cameron. He was sure Wilson had assumed that he had some kind of – how could it be explained – an internal disagreement about Cameron. He just didn't know how much Wilson assumed. House was good at hiding things from people, but Wilson seemed to know what was always going on with him.

"That's all you're gonna tell me. I've graduated to being one of your lackies, and I don't even get an explanation."

"That's the definition of lacky. Doing things without knowing why." House replied, a smirk on his face.

Wilson's pager went off. "Next time, you're telling me everything." He said, then left House's office.

* * *

**_My_**_office. 11:30. _

_Where you gonna hide?_

This was all the note said that Cameron held in her hands.

He couldn't help but use the line from the song the night before. It fit just too well.

* * *

It was 11:25pm and Cameron found herself heading for House's office. She had contemplated not showing up, but she as too curious. They had shared two kisses already. She had made the last move. It was his turn. She guessed. What did he have in mind? She'd never know if she didn't show. She walked into the dark office. The lights were turned off and the blinds were drawn. 

As soon as she was in the room and the door was closed, she felt a hand on her shoulder. _His_ hand. She stopped, wanting to turn around, but he stopped her. He put something over her eyes and tied it behind her head. It was soft. Like silk.

Slowly, he led her over to the desk. _His _desk, and had her sit in _his_ chair. She felt him putting something around her wrists. It was soft, and he was putting it on in layers. He did it to both of her wrists, then placed her forearms on the arms of the chair. Click. She pulled her arms, but they were handcuffed to the chair.

Her heart started to race. What was he doing? What had she gotten herself into? This wasn't at all what she had expected.

She heard a rip, and then COLD! He was running something small and cold down the hot flesh of her neck.

* * *

He had already blind folded her with the silk tie, and wrapped the gauze around her wrists so that the handcuffs wouldn't hurt her. He was now tending to a bit of seduction. He had opened the alcohol swab and was trailing it down her neck. He could feel her heart begin to beat faster through the veins in her neck. He couldn't help but smile. It's not like she could see him. 

He discarded the used swab and turned back to the items in his "goody bag," as Wilson as called it. He pulled out the scalpel. He let the cold metal touch her leg, just above the knee, before he let his hand travel up under the skirt she was wearing. He was as gentle as could be. He even took in to account the fact that she would fidget under the touch of what he was about to do.

He ran the blade carefully between her skin and the cloth of her panties. With a quick movement, one side of her panties was cut. He did the same to the other side, almost chuckling with her sharp intake of breath. He pulled the garment from under her.

Next he pulled one of the dum-dums from the bag. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, while his right hand wondered back between her legs. He stroked her with a finger. She was already wetter than he had expected. He pulled the dum-dum from his mouth and placed it between her legs. He rolled it on her clit. She arched in surprise and pleasure. A small moan escaped her lips. He continued to swirl the dum-dum. Occasionally he allowed his finger to give a stroke, pinch or squeeze. It wasn't long before he saw her back arch and she held her breath, holding in a moan. He knew she had orgasmed.

He reached a hand up and pulled the tie from her face. She watched as he pulled the dum-dum from between her legs and popped it back into his mouth. "Hmm… didn't know the mystery flavor was Cameron." He smirked. He unlatched one handcuff, and dropped the key on _his_ desk. "See ya later." He said, walking out of his office – the dum-dum still in his mouth.

She sat there stunned. She didn't know what to think about what had just happened. Her mind drifted back to earlier that day. "_Who replaced my Cameron with this evil imposter?"_ Those were his words, and he was right. She was _his, _just as much as she was going to make him _hers._


	5. Secret Meeting of the Boys Club

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I just wrote real quick on my lunch break at work. I'll get another chapter or two out tonight. I'm happy everyone liked the last chapter. Cameron's revenge is coming!! Please let me know what you guys think so far and if you have any suggestions for what should happen next. Thanks in advance!  
**

**-Fen**

* * *

House had made his way to the elevator and pushed the button with his cane, as usual. The doors opened, and he ran into someone as he entered the elevator. He looked up to see Cuddy. "What are you doing here so late?" She asked. 

He wasn't expecting to cross paths with anyone that would want to talk to him, and found himself at a loss for words. It didn't take long for him to think of something, though. "Secret meeting of the boys club. Girls aren't allowed." He said, sticking his tongue out around the dum-dum.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and said, "I have some patient files for you, or should I say Cameron to go through. I'll just put them in your office." She said, starting to walk down the hall.

House got in the elevator and then her words registered. He hopped out just in time to get his foot stuck in the doors. "Dammit!" He yelled, and tugged his foot free. Cuddy was already at the door to his office. "Wait." He yelled.

She turned to look at him. Why wouldn't he want her to go into his office? She put her hand on the door, and tugged. "I said, 'Wait!' I don't know what that means in Cuddy language, but here in reality, it means, 'Wait!'"

"Oh, like you live in reality." She paused. "What's the big deal? I'll just set them on your desk."

He couldn't think of a reason why she shouldn't be able to go into his office, other than Cameron and all his 'goodies' still being in there. Then it came to him. He put his hand on the door, and shoved it closed. "I told you it was a secret, BOYS ONLY meeting." He snatched the files from her hand. "I'll be taking these." He turned and headed for the elevator.

Cuddy moved and dropped into step next to him. "Why are you really here this late?" She asked.

He turned and looked at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Well, if you really need to know," he started, pulling the dum-dum from his mouth. "I used this dum-dum to make Dr. Cameron cum while I had her handcuffed to my desk chair." He popped the dum-dum back into his mouth.

"You're impossible." She said, putting her hands up into the air. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early. You're on clinic duty." She turning and walking away when the elevator door opened.

"Oh, so eleven works for you too." He yelled back at her as he got into the elevator.


	6. Accusations About Last Night

**A/N: Here's the next part. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to try and get another chapter out tonight, but at the very latest, I'll have it out tomorrow night. Please let me know what you guys think. **

**-Fen **

* * *

Cameron sat stark upright in the desk chair. Cuddy had almost come in. She had no idea what to do and_ nowhere to_ _hide_. House had saved her. He stopped Cuddy from coming in. "More than likely just to cover his own ass." She whispered to herself. She cleaned up his office, and place all of the "goodies" in a bag that was sitting next to his desk. She didn't know what to think of what had just happened, but House had covered it up well. He hadn't even mentioned her name; just something about a boys only meeting.

The following day, House came out of his office and was on his way to the clinic when he turned a corner and saw Cuddy. She was talking to Cameron. Cameron glanced down the hall and saw House. Her body jumped and she quickly looked back at Cuddy. Cuddy looked down the hall and saw House. She looked back at Cameron and placed a hand on her arm. It almost looked like she was trying to comfort her.

House just stood there and stared at the two. He was trying to pick up what the conversation was about. After leaving the previous night, he thought that he possibly took his antics a bit too far. But had finally convinced himself that he hadn't and gone to sleep. Now he wasn't so sure. She didn't seem herself, standing there talking with Cuddy. He saw Cameron hand Cuddy and piece of paper that was folded.

She brushed a tear fro her face and turned and walked away from Cuddy. Cuddy turned and began to walk towards House. He looked around, but decided to stay put, knowing it would be worse if he tried to flee.

"House. Let's talk." She said, waving the piece of paper in the air. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get a sexual harassment suit brought against you?" She was trying to talk as quietly as possible, but still be stern enough to get her point across.

He knew this could mean big trouble, especially if Cameron was serious about pressing charges. He tried to help his case. "Look, I wasn't-"

Cuddy cut him off as he tried to explain himself, "I don't care what you do in your own house, but you will not pull this crap in my hospital." She ran her eyes over him.

"Lisa, it's not what you think, it all started-"

She cut him off again, "Wilson. I can understand that. Even kinda see it, but Foreman? He's your employee." She paused again.

A very confused House looked at her, squinting his eyes just a little to try and decipher what was coming out of her mouth. "Wait. Rewind, and play again."

"What?" She asked.

"I think I remember telling you that I don't understand Cuddy language. I need you to concentrate and speak in _English_." He said, over emphasizing the last word.

She looked at him, not really wanting to go into details. She didn't even know all the details, and she certainly didn't want to find them all out. "Passing notes through James to Dr. Foreman. People saw James bring a large bag into your office yesterday. Last night you were having a, what did you call it. That's right, a 'secret meeting of the boys club.' I remember something about girls not being allowed."

House stood there, his mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe what Cuddy was insinuating. The fact that she actually wasn't surprised about Wilson actually scared him. "Mental note, never be alone with Wilson again." He said to himself, then spoke aloud, "I don't know where you're getting your information, but you might want to check their psych records, cause they're definitely suffering from delusions."

"Whatever." Cuddy said. She turned to walk away, but spun back around. "Oh, here. Dr. Cameron asked me to give this to you." She handed him the piece of paper.

A grin came across his face. "Damn her." He whispered under his breath. At least she hadn't let anything out about their little "adventure" the night before. House waited for Cuddy to walk away, then unfolded the piece of paper.

In the center of the page, written in Cameron's curly handwriting were the following words :

_Hope you had a nice evening with the boys last night. But it's to follow me, for the best is yet to come……………_

A curse escaped his lips. "She's good." He said, as he stood there stunned. Not only had she turned him on beyond belief with her little note, but she had managed to get him back at one of his own games. He never thought his own scheming would set him up for such a backfire.

Next time would definitely be different. He wouldn't employ the lackies to deliver any messages. He was going to cover his tracks.


	7. That Was Close

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been reading and has left feedback. Sorry it took me a day to get this part out. Been too busy to get the chapter finished. Promise the next chapter (which will hopefully be out tonight yet) will heat it up a bit.**

** Thanks again, and please review.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron was sitting in the conference room when she saw House enter his office. She glanced over and smiled when he didn't look into the conference room. Her attention went back to her laptop, as he sat down behind his desk.

* * *

House sat down behind his desk and picked up his oversized tennis ball. He knew Cameron was sitting in the other room and made sure that he didn't even look over there. He was scheming and he didn't want her to see it in his face. She had gotten him good. He never expected it. He truly thought that he had taken it too far the night before and that Cameron was really talking to Cuddy about it. His own plan came back to bite him in the ass. It had never happened before. Not that he had taken to playing these kinds of games with his employees before either. Foreman and Chase just weren't his type.

He put the earphones of his iPod in and turned it on. He hit the random button and was forced to smile when Queen's _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_ came on. It was the perfect song to scheme to.

If anyone had seen him just for a second, they would have laughed and mocked him for the rest of his life. He sat there, only for a second, until he realized what he was doing, nodding and lipping the words. He stopped immediately, and turned to look into the conference room. No one had seen him. He was in the clear.

He wasn't sure if he wanted Cameron to follow through on her note, or if he wanted to invade, and take over before she had a chance.

* * *

Cameron walked out to her car after locking up the conference for the night. It was late. She hadn't seen House for at least three hours and had assumed that he had gone home. It wasn't like he had a reason to stay late.

She unlocked the driver side door and had the door open a crack when someone approached her from behind. She was pushed into the door. She tried to turn her head, but a hand turned her head back. Their other hand had snaked its way around her waist, effectively giving her nowhere to go. No escape.

"It's not nice to spread rumors about people." She heard him say in no more than a whisper. He was close to her, that she could almost hear the words before they even came out of his mouth. "Especially when they're about your boss," he paused. "Who has the power to fire you whenever he'd like."

Cameron was stunned. Had he just threatened her job? She tried to turn again, but he was pushing all his weight against her, and she couldn't move. "You said yourself that you were in a secret meeting with the boys."

"That's only if you consider yourself one of the boys." He started to nip at her neck with his teeth, then placing kisses in the same place. She leaned back against him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. He moved so that both of his hands were around her waist. He allowed one of them to travel to the top of her pants, and slowly begin a descent inward. She let out a small moan, tilting her head to the side. House continued his ministrations on her neck.

Cameron spread her legs just slightly to allow him to have better access into her pants. She wanted his fingers on her. She wanted to feel them inside her. She dropped her head back to rest on his shoulder, allowing another moan to escape as his fingers found her core.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The two of them had been so consumed by what he was doing that they didn't even here the clacking of heels approaching them.

House pulled his hand from Cameron's pants and pulled something out of his pocket before turned to face Dr. Cuddy. He dropped something into his mouth, then started, "What? You told me I couldn't have secret boys club meetings. Now I'm not allowed to secret girls club meetings either?" He paused, but didn't allow Cuddy enough time to get a word in. "Besides, I was just doing a follow up visit. I did tell you that I made Cameron cum on my desk chair last night with a dum-dum. It was mystery flavored last night, but this time it's root beer flavored. See." He said pulling the lollipop from his mouth. Cameron still hadn't turned around.

Cuddy just stood there glaring at him. She wasn't sure what to say. There was no proof of anything going on, and Cameron finally turned around to face Cuddy and she looked fine, aside from being a little flushed; which could easily be explained by House's comments. She rolled her eyes, "No more secret meetings of any kind." She finally said, having spoken with Wilson and Foreman who were both at home the night before; thus blowing the theory about a boys club. She gave one last glare and walked away to her car.

"That was close." The words escaped Cameron's mouth before she had a chance to realize just what they might mean. She hoped that he hadn't heard them. It was a whisper.

House smirked. He'd heard them all right, and it was enough for him to know that she enjoyed this little game they were playing. Maybe just as much as he did.

Once Cuddy was out of earshot, he looked at Cameron and said, "Where to?"

She turned and looked back into his eyes. "What?"

"Your note said you were leading." He replied.


	8. Lost Puppy Dog

**A/N: As promised, another chapter out tonight. Hope you guys are still enjoying. Review and let me know. This one's a little longer than the other chapters...I'm making up for putting out a couple short chapters. Let me know what you guys think. I live for feedback.  
**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron didn't allow House to follow her back to her place. He was trying to insist, but she had talked her way out of it. She didn't say it, but the whole point of this little game was to surprise the other, and she couldn't do that if he had followed her.

* * *

The next couple of days went by slowly. At least they were for House. Cameron hadn't even given him a look. 

He was sitting at his desk with his iPod on and earphones in as he wondered if she was ever going to make a move. He had made the last move, in the parking garage, where they were nearly caught. Maybe that had scared her into not wanting to do it anymore. Not that it was a bag thing. He knew he shouldn't have been doing it anyway. Doing what they were doing was only asking for trouble. He knew she had feelings for him. She had admitted to that long ago. What she didn't know was that he had feelings for her. No one knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. He wasn't sure what they were, but knew that when she came into the room, he didn't feel the same.

The slightest of touch would send him in a whirlwind, even if only for half a second. He knew whatever it was he had to hide it. It would only be trouble if he didn't. In the back of his mind, whenever he said that it would only cause trouble, there was always a voice that would say, "But what if it wouldn't." He had been doing a great job of ignoring that little voice until they started this little game. Now he was wondering just how much trouble could be involved.

Cuddy would definitely question his motives, and whether it was the right thing to start, but would she force him to make a choice. His job or Cameron. Or would she tell him to keep it under the covers. There was that damn voice again. Fighting it's way through the logic.

Cameron would probably run in the opposite direction. She probably was only still interested in him because he wasn't interested in her. But maybe she was genuinely interested in him. He cursed that damn voice. He had to think about things logically, and reasonably, and that voice was anything but.

Foreman and Chase would probably through a fit, and begin saying something about preferential treatment. Wait, no voice on that one. That's right, cause Foreman and Chase's opinions don't matter. No need for a voice. House let out a little chuckle at that thought.

Wilson would probably warn House not to do anything stupid. He was always too wary. Again, no little voice. He was beginning to think that maybe he had gotten rid of the little voice.

If he did tell Cameron that he did have some kind of feelings for him, and they started something from that…. House's mind traveled into the future. Suddenly he found himself sitting up as straight as possible. "No way is she redecorating my apartment." He said aloud.

"Why not?" House settled back into his chair. The damn voice was back. "I'm sure it needs redecorating, or at least a really good cleaning." Wait, that wasn't his little voice. He picked his head up to look around the room.

Cameron had come in and he hadn't even heard her. She was carrying something, and it looked extremely familiar. She walked over and dropped the bag on his desk as she, herself, hopped onto the desk and spread her legs just enough. She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He looked down at her hand as she pulled him. His chair rolled into the desk so that her legs were straddling either side of him as they hung off his desk.

He finally got a better look at the bag that she had gracefully plopped down on his desk. It was his bag. The one he had used just a few nights ago to play his own tricks on her, while she was sitting in the same chair he was sitting in now.

She reached behind herself and put her hand into the bag. He watched as she pulled out a very familiar silk tie. She tied it around his face. He heard her digging around the bag again, and heard items being placed on the desk. She took both of his hands, and he took in a sharp breath when heard the clack of the handcuffs going around both of his wrists.

That's when he felt the chair being moved. She was rolling him backwards. He felt the back of the chair hit something. He heard another clack. It was the other set of handcuffs, but what was she doing with them. They weren't attached to him.

* * *

Cameron had rolled his chair up against the large cabinet in his office. She attached one end of the other set of handcuffs to the handle on the door. Then pulled his hands up over his head and attached those handcuffs to the remaining link on the second set. She then removed the scalpel from the bag and proceeded to cut the front of his shirt open, exposing the skin underneath. She set the scalpel back on the desk and walked back over to the man she had successfully detained to his chair. 

She knelt on the floor in front of him, running her hands up his thighs and spread his legs apart. Which he more than gladly obliged. Her hands went to the buckle on his belt. She made quick work of it and pulled the zipper down, allowing her hand to grope him through his jeans. House let out a small grunt, but quickly inhaled to hide it. She snaked her hand into his pants and began to stroke his quickly hardening erection. He shifted under her touch. This brought a smile across her lips.

Gently, she began to pull his pants down. Followed quickly by his boxer briefs. Without a warning, she took him entirely into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his erection. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his mouth. This caused Cameron to let out a small moan of her own while she still had him inside her mouth.

She removed him from her mouth. She began to travel up his body, letting her hand to continue to play with his erection. She finally captured his lips with hers, but only for a second. Then began to move back down to relieve her hand of its current duty. She used her other hand to reach up and remove the silk tie that was tied around his eyes. Before taking him back into her mouth, she let her gaze travel back up to catch his eyes. He was staring at her. Not his usual stare that caused most people to cry or cower, but a stare she had never seen before.

* * *

He thought she was going to make him explode. She took him wholly into her hot mouth. He heard himself moan, and then she moaned. The vibration of her moan on his erection almost caused him to cum right there. What was she trying to do? Test the theory of spontaneous combustion? Then she was gone. Well, not really, just her mouth. He felt her hand wrap around his throbbing erection, and begin to pump him while she peppered kisses up his chest, and finally claimed his mouth for a too short kiss. She began her descent back down his body. Then she pulled the tie from around his eyes. He just stared at her. His brain wasn't working well enough to hide what he had been hiding in his eyes for a long time. By the time he realized that she was looking at him – looking in his eyes – it was too late. She had already seen it.

* * *

She returned her mouth to erection, allowing her eyes to leave his as she made a mental note to ponder what the look in his eyes really meant later. She was swirling her tongue around him and he bucked his hips. She continued swirling her tongue until she felt his body stiffen. Then she took him into her mouth completely again and again. He moaned and arched back as best he could with his hands cuffed above his head, and let himself cum. 

He opened his eyes to see her standing and turning around. She dug around the bag for a second, then turned around to face him again. She slowly walked back over and raised her hands to uncuff him from the cabinet. She tossed the key onto his lap and made for the door.

* * *

She was standing with a huge smile on her face, waiting for the elevator. She heard someone in the hall, but didn't turn to look, thinking it was a nurse or janitor. She was taken completely by surprise when she found herself being spun around. House stood there. That look was still in his eyes. He grabbed behind her neck and pulled her to him. He pushed him mouth to hers, in what she thought was going to be a bruising kiss. It wasn't. If anything, the exact opposite. It was as if he was trying to tell her something in that kiss. She moved closer to him and pressed her body to his. His other hand went behind her to rest on the small of her back. 

When he finally pulled away, she just stood there. Stunned. What was she supposed to do?

As quickly as he had arrived, he was turned and walking back down the hallway. It was when he entered his office that she finally snapped out of it.

* * *

He had put everything back into the bag, and placed the bag under his desk. He turned and made for the door. When he finally looked up, she was there. Standing in the doorway. "You still gonna follow me?" She asked. 

The side of his mouth went up in a crooked smile. "Like a lost puppy dog." He replied with a smile. She smiled back at him. "Will you take me home?"


	9. Who's Tellin' Cuddy?

**A/N: This is the last chapter and you're probably gonna hate me when you read the end. If you guys want me to do a sequel, please let me know in review. Hope you all enjoy. I've enjoyed writing it. I'll be posting the first part to a new fic idea tonight. (hopefully)**

** -Fen**

* * *

**  
**She hadn't responded yet. House stood there looking at her. Was she backing out? Was he too forward? House's attention was drawn to something else in the room, and it gave him an idea. He heard his iPod. It was still playing. Somehow the song from earlier was on again, and he smiled. He heard the lyrics rolling from the earphones, _Come on and sit on my hot seat of love, and tell me how do you feel right after-all, I'd like for you and I to go romancing… _"Say the word, your wish is my command." The words rolled right out of his mouth like he spoke like that all the time.

Her eyes popped. Had he just said what she thought he said? She nodded for him to follow her, knowing that her mouth was not capable of forming words at that very moment.

* * *

House followed Cameron back to her apartment. He figured that if he rode with her, they might not make it back to her apartment, and would probably wrap the car around a telephone pole. He made a mental note never to ride his motorcycle again when he had a hard on.

* * *

Finally they had arrived at her apartment. He hopped off his bike like he didn't have a bad leg. Like a puppy dog, he quietly followed her up to her apartment. Once inside, he didn't even allow her a full breath. He pulled her coat off, and set her keys and purse on a table just inside the door. He closed and locked the door behind himself. He spun her around and lent his head down to brush a soft kiss across her lips.

Cameron took his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom. He moved, slowly behind her. Once in her bedroom, he dropped his cane on the doorknob and waited for a moment. He didn't know if she still wanted to lead or not. When she didn't make a move, he did.

He grabbed her around the waist, and pushed them to the bed. In one swift move, he had her pants undone and the buttons of her blouse undone. He allowed his left hand to travel all over her body while he supported his weight with his right. He touched every part of her body. Wanting to memorize the feel.

Cameron pushed on House's shoulder, effectively causing him to fall onto his back next to her. She took this opportunity to straddle his hips. Slowly she removed his pants and boxer briefs for the second time that night. This time, taking his socks and shoes off as well. While she stood at the end of the bed, dropping his clothes on the floor, she shrugged her blouse off, and let her pants and panties fall to the floor. She unhooked the front clasp on her bra and shrugged that off as well. House had sat up to watch her display, and pulled his own shirt over his head as well. Cameron crawled up the bed and returned to her position of straddling his hips.

House gasped when he realized that she had taken him in fully. He hadn't expected her to be so bold.

She began to move up and down on top of him. He put his hands out to grasp her waist. With a light squeeze, he helped her set a rhythm.

After a few pumps, he sat himself up and kept her positioned in his lap. He grabbed her mouth with his own, and did a full cavity search with his tongue before flipping them over so that he was on top. He didn't want her to feel that she had to be on top because of his leg. He wouldn't allow her to do that.

He began to move in and out of her. He could feel her tightening up. His leg was beginning to hurt. He shifted his body to allow his leg some relief. Just as she was about to orgasm, he let his head drop and grab one of her pert nipples into his mouth. With the gentlest suck, he felt her body shudder, and pushed one finally time in as deep as he could go, allowing himself to orgasm as well.

After a couple of minutes of silence, and non-movement, House finally rolled onto his side. It was then that he realized what he had just done. Up until this point, it was a daze. He had been letting is body lead him, and not his mind. He turned to look at Cameron to see what was going through her mind, and saw his own reflection. She had the same look on her face. The "Oh my god, what just happened" look.

House got up and grabbed his boxer briefs, quickly pulling them on. He walked over to the door and pulled the robe that was hung on the back off. He walked back over and pulled Cameron up to her feet. He wrapped the robe around her slender body, not really wanting to cover it up. He sat back down on the bed, while she stood there.

What had he done? How could he be so stupid? He had been doing so well hiding his feelings, but this game that they had started. That he had started when he kissed her before disappearing into his apartment. Why had he done it? He had allowed his body a carnal pleasure, and now…..

* * *

He put her robe on for her, and sat down on the bed. She continued to stand there, not moving. She didn't know what to do. They had been playing these little games, and were having fun. She never thought it would have gone this far. She didn't want to let it go this far. She knew taking it this far would ruin it. He wouldn't want to do it anymore, having tasted the full thing. Why would he? It's not like he cared. Then her mind traveled back to earlier that night. That stare he had given her.

She turned around to face him. He had been watching her. _That_ stare was back in his eyes again.

"So," He started. "Who's tellin' Cuddy?" He smiled as he dropped herself into his lap and the two of them fell backwards into the bed.


End file.
